Untitled
by MoonlitMorning
Summary: As a prostitute you were never suppose to feel for anybody, but give yourself willingly to all who pay. Yet a special feeling can’t help but bubble up between two people, no matter how much they try to suppress it, it will soon overflow. FemNaru!AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Untitled**_

_**By:://MoonlitMorning**_

_**Pairings:: You'll see! P**_

_**Warnings:: FemNaru! AU**_

_**Summary:: As a prostitute you were never suppose to feel for anybody, but give yourself willingly to all who pay. Yet a special feeling can't help but bubble up between two people, no matter how much they try to suppress it, it will soon overflow. FemNaru! AU**_

_**Rating:: M for sexual reasons**_

_**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**A/N:: You peoples! This is my first story, so please comment, I know it's short but it's merely the prologue, the other chapters are over 2,000 words, so read review, and I'll post the next one quickly!**_

_**---**_

Sweat soaked flesh brushed against each other in a blanket of ecstasy. Pants, and moans sounded out as the blankets were being unraveling from the small, single-person bed. The fast-pace action made pain coil in her core. Clutching at the sheets she prepared herself for what was about to come. He quickly came inside the wet condom that was wrapped tightly around his member. Panting tiredly he rolled to her side and stretched.

"I must say, you're definitely the best." He glanced his pale white eyes over the woman's sun kissed tresses as they wrapped around her lithe slightly tanned body. Her anatomy was perfect, long slender legs, flat smooth stomach, perky breasts. And the part that entranced every guy she ever made contact with…

Her bright cerulean eyes. They glowed happily at everyone around her, always.

"I'm glad." She said looking up, her eyes residing only on his face while his roamed over her body.

With a chuckle the man got up and climbed over to his pants, pulling them on quickly he smiled over at her as she watched with her big innocent eyes. Grabbing his button up shirt from the dresser he pulled it around him and buttoned only a few of them. With one last look at her, he smiled and pulled something quickly out of his pants pocket. A wad of twenties were carefully rolled and circled with a rubber-band. He carefully placed it on the dresser and walked to the door. "You might want to clean up a bit, Naruto." He closed the door behind him and walked out the door disposing of the condom in the trash next to the door.

Once the door was shut, the slender girl let out a sigh. She looked around the room and winced. He made such a big mess. A small beeping echoed through the room. Naruto groaned and pulled herself from the bed. Wrapping a small towel around her body she walked over to the intercom and pressed the small blue button.

"What is it?" Naruto asked with a hint of irritation.

"Is the regular gone?" A muscular voice said.

"Yes, Ero-sennin , Neji is gone." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"What did I tell you about calling me that!?" He bellowed through the intercom.

"Yeah. Yeah. What did you want?" She pulled the towel tighter around her.

"You have another customer, are you ready?" He asked with a totally serious tone.

She scanned the room quickly. "No," She sniffed her hair, it smelled like sweat, and, well, sex. "Not at all."

"Damn!" He screamed. "He especially requested you."

"Ero-sennin, I still have to take a shower and everything." Whines escaped her throat.

"Fine, I'll send him up to Ino." He said disconnecting the line.

Even though she knew he was gone, she smiled and muttered a small "Thank you." As the intercom buzzed out Naruto slowly backed up to the wall, putting a small hand over her small delicate face she slid down the smooth edge until her bottom came in contact with the cream colored carpet. With a sad smile she looked up at the ceiling as tears pooled out of her big blue eyes.

The collection of twenties swiftly swayed in the light breeze that blew through the open window.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Untitled**_

_**By:://MoonlitMorning**_

_**Pairings:: You'll see! P**_

_**Warnings:: FemNaru::AU:: Light Sakura Bashing**_

_**Summary:: As a prostitute you were never suppose to feel for anybody, but give yourself willingly to all who pay. Yet a special feeling can't help but bubble up between two people, no matter how much they try to suppress it, it will soon overflow. FemNaru! AU**_

_**Rating:: M for sexual reasons**_

_**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto**_

_**A/N:: Mmzkay, Here's the thing, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have hoped for. Four is a extremely good start, I suppose. But I would like more…Great, I sound like a review whore…XD**_

_**But so you don't question in the reviews, Everything in this chapter is vital to the story. So PLEASE don't ask why some scenes are even in here.**_

_**---**_

Moans and pants echoed throughout the thin walled rooms. Naruto, who lay on her small single-person bed tried to block out the disturbing sounds of the people next door to her. She had sex for a living, and yet the mere thought of it gave her a stomach ache, as well as a headache. With her hand lightly strewn across her forehead, she looked up at the bright light hanging over head. It slowly swayed as the movements from the next room vibrated the walls.

With a small sigh her gaze traveled over to a small music box made out of fine wood. Her usual bright blue eyes looked dazed, slowly and calmly she threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. With measured strides she calmly walked up to the box. Putting a delicate hand on the top of the timber she traced a small incantation. _**'Shadows may envelope your life, but with shadows there is always light.' **_She had never really understood the words written on the finely decorated box, but once she had seen it she had wanted it desperately.

Her dainty fingers brushed over the dark black lock that resembled a breaking heart. In the middle it had the key whole that resembled one of a skeleton key's. Opening a small drawer from the stand the box was sitting gracefully on, she pulled out a pair of keys. As she took one of the small black keys in hand she could feel the slight ridges on the key's head. Looking down at it she smiled. It looked as if the key was blooming from a blossom to a beautiful flower. Tracing the design of the flower with her finger she smiled kindly. With the reminisce of her smile she pushed the key into the lock and with a brisk movement she opened it with a silent 'click'. As the music box opened a small tune played almost inaudibly, so quiet, yet so soothing. The jingle kept playing as she carefully rummaged through her secrets.

A small necklace hang delicately on a small hook on the side of the box. Gently taking it out she quickly studied the necklace. A ocean blue mixed pearl oval shaped jewel lay shrouded in a small silvery design. The chain was made out of soft silver that matched perfectly with the outline design on the jewel.

But that meant close to nothing to her. This necklace was given to her by Neji, who had come to like visiting her at _**'Enfolded Realations' **_in truth she had not wanted to take the necklace, but if Jiraiya had found out she would have gotten an ear full.

Putting it lightly on the desk she rummaged through more jewelry given to her by her clients. Finally as she placed all of the jewelry on the desk she smiled. Taking a small pin, she slid it into a small crack and pried a small piece of wood out. Disposing of it on the desk she quickly went back to her work. Gently she pried out a small white handkerchief that surrounded something important. Walking back over to her bed she sat down and smiled, thumbing the hem of the handkerchief lovingly.

A knock echoed through the small room bringing Naruto back to Earth. The sounds from the sexual occurrences filled her ears once more before she stood up and walked to the door. Looking through the peep whole she had seen a tuft of pink and platinum blonde hair. Smiling nervously she opened the door.

As soon as a crack had appeared the two barged into the room. The blonde smiled as she jumped on the bed and laid down. The pinkette though had made an extremely sharp turn and her hard jade eyes met Naruto's own cerulean blue ones.

"Yes?" Naruto asked forcing a smile on her face. Though she disliked the fact that Sakura was her 'superior' (Translation:: Was at _**'Enfolding Realations' **_longer than her.) Jiraiya had asked she show the pinkette respect. Which she had tried doing, multiple times. But Sakura was just to stuck up!

"Why did you reject a costumer?" She asked with a fake smiled plastered on her cream colored skin.

Naruto scoffed, dropping the smile. "That's none of your business Sakura."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?" Naruto countered glaring into her jade eyes.

With a sigh Sakura turned and walked to the desk that held all of the trinkets she had been given. Tracing a design of a real gold chain she twisted toward her. "Have you been stealing?"

Walking toward Sakura, Naruto had rolled her eyes. "No, they were gifts." She said calmly and rationally.

With a quick side glance at Ino, who was watching them intently with blackmail written all over her features, she turned back toward Sakura who was pawing at a slick silver watch with a diamonds strung all through it. With her arms crossed she nodded toward Sakura. "You can have that."

Smiling, Sakura quickly pocketed the product. "I accept." Naruto had known she had planned on taking it anyway. "Well," Sakura started as she walked to the door. "I guess that's all." She motioned for Ino to come along, and she quickly directed a smile filled with malice at Naruto before she ran after Sakura.

As Naruto shut the door behind them she went back to her bed and fell on it face first. Sakura coming to her room was nothing new. Every month she came by and pinched something from Naruto. Rolling on her back she stared at the light with her had strewn over her forehead. The small white handkerchief had not left her hand since Sakura had come. For all she knew, she could have wanted to take that.

With a small, yet sad, smile she sat up. Prepping her elbows on her knees she slowly unraveled the product that was concealed by the white hankie. Quickly, and before Naruto could react, a small blur fell to the ground with multiple clangs. Wide-eyed she quickly jumped to the ground grabbing the small object in her hands. Unclenching her hands she stared at the object. A small silver key lay directly in the middle of her soft palm. She held it carefully up to the light and smiled as the words on the key head shone prettily.

_**---**_

"_Never give up!" A middle-aged blonde shouted happily as he scooped a young girl onto his shoulder. _

"_Ah! Dad put me down!" The small girl demanded as giggles broke out from her throat._

"_No." A grin was spread across his tanned face showing of his pearly white teeth. "…not until you say you'll continue to play with me." _

_A pout resided on pink lips as the young girl crossed her arms. "But, I keep losing." _

_With a chuckle the man quickly threw his daughter up in the hair, and with a scream she came bounding down into his arms. "Never give up, my sweet little Naru." He said softly as he gave her a hug. _

_Naruto giggled before pushing her dad away playfully. "Stop it, your going to give me cooties."_

_He looked at his daughter incredulously. "What are you talking about?" Naruto pushed away and began running away from him. "You can't catch cooties from your father! Just from other boys." He said with a smile as he trailed after his daughter._

_**---**_

She smiled as the memories pooled in her head. "You always let me win after that…" She muttered to herself quietly.

The small silver key meant a lot to Naruto. Not just because it was an heirloom to their families fortune, but because her dad had got that key created for her and only her.

When Naruto was just a child around five or six, her family had been involved in a brutal murder. Of coarse that wasn't uncommon in the Uzumaki family. They had lots of enemies since they owned a big business that had crashed millions of peoples jobs, but she had never wanted it to happen to her own father. After the death she had been in custody of Iruka Umino, a dear friend of her fathers. She would listen to the multiple stories he would tell about her heroic father, savoring every second of it. One year, on her tenth birthday Iruka had presented her with something she would never forget, the key to her fathers fortune, business, and her family home. Yet, she wouldn't be able to do anything with it until the rip old age of eighteen. For years she had anxiously waited for her eighteenth birthday, but at fourteen, she had decided she would never want to see the day.

One day, as she came home from school the door was opened wide and the cool air was blowing slowly through the house. Calling out Iruka's name a few times, yet getting no answer. Frantically she searched through the house before coming to her parent's memorial room. Dark red liquid pooled from underneath the door, with a slight movement she had pushed the door opened revealing Iruka, with his throat cut.

Retching her lunch out in the hallway she turned toward the disfigured body once more before letting out an ear-shattering scream. And that is when she came into custody of her recent guardian, Jiraiya. Jiraiya was a pervert beyond words. Even when Naruto turned fifteen he had started her in his business _** 'Enfolded Realations**_' which said by all the men in the city was the best whore house ever.

Naruto never really cared what happened there, because she had promised herself not to get close to anyone. Ever again. Even after two and a half years she has not once talked to Jiraiya the way she had talked to her father and Iruka. But, of coarse Jiraiya still has a soft spot for the daughter of his student.

Naruto calmly wrapped the key up in the white handkerchief Iruka had given her along with the key and placed it at the bottom of the box once more before setting the wood on top and lightly pounding down. She had put all the knick-knacks in the music box after words before shutting it, and locking it back up once again. After putting the two black keys back into the drawer she flicked of the lights before laying back down on her bed.

In the dark, she had strewn her arm across her forehead, staring at the light that was now currently off. Echoes of pants, and whimpers ran through the room. And small particles of dust swam from the ceiling as it vibrated with the next door neighbors actions. Naruto let a nostalgic smile pass across her face. "Some things never change." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
